the forgotten past, the confusing present and the unknown future
by Lany17
Summary: When the shy paranoid red-head Flaky hits her head and loses her memory Shifty and Lifty take the oppertunity to trick Flaky into thinking she's their sister and helping them with their hiests. Soon later people begin to take notice, but where has Flaky gone?


Their once was a small red-head. She was no ordinary red-head, for she was extremly paraniod. She always carried around a tambourine to help her and always had her lucky coin in case something bad happened. In this town of hers, no one died there, they always came back. No one knew the reason for this and unfortunatly not many cared. The red-head feared many things along with her paranoia which gained her very little friends in the world, and very little experiance with people.

Whenever their was a large group she would avoid them and stay home alone. She was orphaned at a young age and she eventually moved out when she turned 22. The red-head was named Flaky, and she had always feared the day she moved out because it would mean she would be all alone. She also had many fears as well, loud people, trains, cars,public transportation, tall people, mean people,dogs,bridges,air planes, heights, and much more. Flaky was a complete mess, messy hair, baggy clothes, dirty, and always frightful. Not many people aproched her because of this, she was to worried about the world to worry about her outward apperance.

A lot of the few friends she had tried helping her with very little if any sucess with her paranoia or apperance. In fact the timid red-head was on her way over to her best friend Cuddles. He was a dare devil and scared Flaky half to death but he was a good friend in her oppionion and she tried to over look things, even if it was impossible for her. She walked along the side walk carrying her tambourine and listened as it bounced off of her hip creating a beautiful sound to her ears. Flaky's eyes were wide and attentive, looking around for anything potentialy dangerous, and when she didn't spot one she looked at her own two feet in the concret.

She saw a bus stop and immediatly walked passed it when a familiar pink-haired girl stopped the yonger red-head.

"Flaky!" She shouted causing Flaky to flinch and cringe as the noise. Flaky didn't like loud people, and Giggles was REALLY loud, and in Flaky's opinion was to loud.

"Good morning Giggles" Flaky greated and waved with a frown on her face as she turned to the red-head.

"Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" Giggles asked as sh recalled seeing Flaky speed by.

"I'm going to Cuddles for my flash light. I left it there when I visited him a few days ago" She said and furred her brow at the memory.

"Hey!" She said excitedly which made Flaky flinch again in surprise of her loud voice.

"We could go together! I'll even pay for your bus ticket" She said and Flaky hesitently stared at her, seeing the smile on her face. Flaky sighed and nodded in agreement to which Giggles jumped up and down to in delight. Flaky flinched and looked in surprise when she did and immediatly regreted the decision alreday, but she couldn't leave and say no now.

Flaky sighed and sat on the bench and watched as Giggles checked her watch and looked up and down the street confused.

"Is something wrong?" Flaky asked a little nervous.

"No the bus isn't usually late. Lumpy must be a subsitute" Giggles said and sighed which made Flaky get up.

"Lumpy's driving!" Flaky said. "I'm sorry Giggles but I can't go if Lumpy's driving! I don't even think he has a drivers licence" Flaky said.

"Of course he does! He's a good driver! He is just...not very bright sometimes" Giggles said and saw a big blue object turn down the road.

"Look here it is!" Giggles said and grabbed Flaky's hand pulling Flaky next to her. Flaky felt as if she was about to puke when she noticed it wasn't the light blue driver she had dreaded for, but another one she was happy to see. The bus pulled up and Giggles gave the bus driver her ticket and he stabbed it with his hook.

"Welcome abord mateys" He said and watched the two girls find their seat before continuing down the road.

"Your subsitituting for Toothy today? I thought Lumpy was" Giggles said curious.

"He had to chase Shifty and Lifty around after thoes two scaly wags robbed ye bank" He said and stopped at a red light.

"Oh, well thanks for driving! Lumpy doesn't follow the bus route and ends up being late after almost running about everyone over" Giggles said and looked at Flaky who was sitting stiff in her seat, panicking as she strapped herself in every seat belt in sight.

"Flaky relax, Russell's a good driver and we will get to Cuddles on time at 3 instead of 4:27 like last time" Giggles said and Flaky looked at her in distress.

"A-Are we there yet?" Flaky asked nervously stuttering and closed her eyes, when Giggles shook her head.

"Just a few more minutes" She said and Flaky sighed and leaned back. Flaky then felt the bus stop and she looked at Giggles who shook her head.

"Red light" She said and Flaky sighed and closed her eyes and opened then once she was jerked forward by the bus moving again. Suddenly she heard a noise, was that whirring noise supposed to happen? Suddenly the busses hood popped open and flames shot out of the engine. Flaky screamed as Russel stopped the bus and everyone got off but sirens shot down the road and she saw non-other than Shifty and Lifty speeding down the road being chased by Lumpy. Shifty screams as he saw the wreck ahead of the stopped bus but when he tired the brakes they didn't work so the two twins ended up crashing into the truck. Metal peices shot out and Flaky could see a peice of glass coming right at her. She screamed as high as she could as the glass sliced through her.

Giggles slapped her screaming friend in the face and Flaky looked around hypervenilating with panick.

"Get ahold of yourself Flaky! All you could have said was no!" Giggles said and Flaky huffed and puffed as she looked at her friend confused.

"Sorry but no way am I getting on that bus! Got to go Giggles!" And ran off into a random direction. Flaky sighed once she got far enough away from Giggles and the terror bus and began to walk the rest of the way home.

* * *

Haha sorry for not updating just got caught up in anime after anime lol. Yes...IM AN ANIME FREAK! hahaha anyway hope you enjoyed and I have also been caught up in books upon books! Hahaha anyway please review your thoughts and as allways THANKIES FOR READING!


End file.
